A New Life (episode)
A New Life (AKA "A New Life Part 1" and "A New Life Part 2") is the series premiere episode of JAG and also the 1st and 2nd episodes of the entire JAG series. Synopsis When a female aviator disappears from the U.S.S. Seahawk in mysterious circumstances, JAG lawyer, Navy Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Junior and his partner, Navy Lieutenant Junior Grade Caitlin Pike head to the Seahawk to investigate both the ship and her crew in regards to the disappearance of the aviator but when the female aviator's remains are subsequently discovered in the ocean by a fisherman and his young son, Harm and Kate find the investigation changing as they both attempt to determine if the death was accidental, suicide or worse, murder with Harm soon discovering that his past as an aviator is causing resentment to some personnel on board the ship. Plot It's July 14th, 17:32 in the Adriatic, a young boy, Antonio is rowing a boat while his father, Luigi sits opposite Antonio, Luigi smoking a cigarette. Luigi and Antonio sit in silence with Luigi constantly and presumably berating Antonio for not rowing fast enough with Antonio agreeing. However, seconds later, Antonio attempts to get his father's attention over something much to Luigi's annoyance but the silence is broken by two U.S. Navy fighter jets passing overheads seconds later, startling the two. Now on a routine mission, CAG, Navy Captain Thomas Boone and his RIO, Navy Lieutenant Angela Arutti sit in one jet while Navy Lieutenant Mace and his RIO occupy another. Upon giving orders for Mace to watch his six, Boone heads into battle with Arutti helping him. After an intense battle, the two enemy jets are destroyed thanks to Boone's skills in evasion and weaponry. The two U.S. Navy then safely return to the U.S.S. Seahawk with everyone congratulating Boone on his efforts while Arutti is left in the background, displeased. Arutti later talks to Boone before the briefing with Boone stating that he wanted to see Arutti had the guts for a knife fight and she doesn't. When Arutti complains that isn't fair, Boone tells her that he doesn't have to be fair as he's the CAG. Once Boone has left, Mace and his RIO arrive to talk to Arutti although Arutti is not too pleased about their jokes. Once Arutti has headed off, Mace and his RIO wonder if Angela got frightened up there although his RIO states that Angela is the Ice Queen. Later, in her quarters, Arutti listens back to the tape she had of herself and Boone in the cock-pit and while composing a letter on her computer, begins crying. In the gym area, a group of male Navy men are cheering someone who's lifting heavy weights. Once they've lifted the weight, it's revealed that the someone is actually Navy Lieutenant Cassie Puller who triumphantly stands up and tells fellow Navy Lieutenant Jack Carter or "Ripper" who was seen guiding in both Boone and Mace earlier that it's his turn. Despite his efforts, Carter fails and Cassie smugly tells him that that's the three bottle of Jack, presumably Jack Daniels he owns her this cruise. Once it's all over, the group scatters. Carter sits up, overwhelmed and furious at losing. He then tells Navy Lieutenant Keeter Jenkins that he believes that Cassie's on steroids with Ketter in disbelief. When Ketter states there are limits, Carter tells him, "No. There's not". As Cassie heads back to the living quarters, it's shown that she shares them with Arutti and once Cassie arrives in, the two women talk about Carter and about a TV reporter arriving tomorrow to interview Arutti despite Arutti's misgivings and belief that they should be interviewing Boone instead. Arutti then dressed and wearing a jacket with Cassie's sign "Lobo" leaves for some air while Cassie works on the computer and discovers that Arutti has written a letter of resignation. Some time later, on the Seahawk, with everyone in their quarters for the night, Arutti paces the ship. She manages to avoid getting blown off the flight deck and once on top, climbs into an empty CAG where she meets her lover, an unknown man with the two presumably having sex. A few hours later, once they've kissed, the couple share one final embrace before the man runs off, leaving Arutit behind. Racing down the flight deck, Arutti presumably prepares to head back to her quarters. Meanwhile, Carter and Keeter are strolling across the flight deck with Carter still bitter over losing to Cassie and vowing that he's going to get Cassie tomorrow despite Keeter insisting that Carter will lose another bottle of Jack. Carter then spots someone and stops. Arutti who's out of sight is hiding in a safe area but then it starts to rain much to her dismay. Back on the main area, both Carter and Keeter are also drenched with Carter lying and telling Ketter that he saw nothing. The two then head off. As Arutti looks up, she sees another jet presumably preparing to take off and she manages to avoid getting in the launch area. She then grabs the end of a ladder with her right hand and begins climbing up despite the rain pouring. After a struggle, Arutti eventually reaches the stop and stands there, breathing, gasping for air. Once she's recovered, Arutti then attempts to turn around but soon finds herself being grabbed and then pushed off the ship with the mysterious person throwing her into the ocean. Arutti's helpless screams and her cry of "NO!" are drowned out by both the rain and the ship's engines. Seconds later, she disappears into the sea. It then shows the person who pushed Arutti in, an unknown man standing there, their whole face shrouded in darkness as the U.S.S. Seahawk continues sailing, its crew unaware of what has happened. Six hours later, at JAG Headquarters in Washington D.C., Navy Rear Admiral and JAG Albert Brovo watches "Tonight with Jay Leno" where they discuss the mission with both Boone and Arutti. Seconds later, Brovo's aide and second-in-command, Navy Commander Theodore Lindsey arrives in to inform Bravo that the RIO Jay Leno was talking about, Navy Lieutenant Angela Arutti disappeared from the U.S.S. Seahawk last night. Brovo soon receives the report and a second message with the second message leaving him dismayed. He wonders who's available but when Lindsey suggests Navy Captain Morton, Brovo rejects it, stating that Morton could getting into an argument with the Captain of the ship two minutes. Brovo requests that a junior officer be sent instead so that the Seahawk's skipper won't be intimidated. He suggests sending Navy Lieutenant Harmon Rabb Jr. who's at the French Embassy attending a party in honor of Bastille Day and that Harm be dispatched to Naples in twenty minutes. Brovo also recommends that a female Lieutenant Junior Grade who's easy on the eyes be sent in case they have any trouble with the media. As Lindsey heads off to do that, Brovo begins eating and chuckles at a joke that Leno made. A few hours later, Harm and his partner, Navy Lieutenant Junior Grade Caitlin "Kate" Pike arrive at the ship, Kate excited and remarking that this is her first time on a carrier while Harm remembers how he once sat in a plane with his father telling him that someday a stick and model like that would take young Harm to the moon. Back in the present, Harm and Kate arrive in the flight deck although Kate quickly loses her cover hat with an Air Man kind enough to give it back to her while Harm stands around, looking at the jets taking off. The two then meet Navy Ensign Bud Roberts who is also the Public Relations Officer on board the ship and all three head off after managing to avoid a jet where Cassie and her RIO, Buster are. Up in the tower, Boone is arguing with the Air Boss who wonders should Cassie be flying considering her roommate has disappeared. Boone wonders if Cassie were a man, would they give her a day off to get it together? Boone's ranting is interrupted by a phone call for him. As he answers, it's Captain Pike, the skipper of the Seahawk who is stunned by Harm Jr.'s physical resemblance to his father with Boone stating that it's too bad that the son couldn't fly like his father. Pike states that it was supposedly a night vision problem. "So they say, Skipper", Boone remarks. Once they're inside the main area of the ship and despite Ensign Roberts insisting that he report to the skipper, Harm changes his mind and heads for the wardroom after learning there's a reporter. In the wardroom, Chuck DePalma types on a computer while his cameraman, Mark Borini is fast asleep. The two soon jolt into action after Harm, Bud and Kate arrive in. When DePalma and Borini ask for ice cream, Harm asks Bud to check for any ice cream. As Bud leaves to go get some ice cream, DePalma reveals that Harm sneaked into Vietnam when he was sixteen years old to search for his father who is MIA- missing in action much to Kate's surprise. Bud then arrives back in, announcing that they've got strawberry ice-cream. Wanting some alone time, Harm suggests that Bud and Kate take Borini to the flight deck as Harm is certain that Borini would love to shoot some b-roll. Despite a glare from Kate, she grudgingly complies. Harm and DePalma then share some ice cream and talk with DePalma agreeing to stay tight-lipped for 24 hours while Harm and Kate investigate what happened to Arutti. Later, Harm and Kate meet Captain Pike and Captain Boone with Pike none too happy about Harm ignoring him in favor of talking to a reporter and eating ice cream instead. Upon being pressed further by Pike who wonders about a murder investigation, Harm reveals that the message that Bravo had received contained three words: She was murdered. Major Events *Navy Lieutenants Harmon Rabb Jr. and Caitlin Pike, Navy Ensign Bud Roberts, Navy Captain Thomas Boone and Navy Commander Theodore Lindsey are all introduced for the first time. *After saving Captain Boone's life during a mission, Harm receives his own Naval Aviator insignia. Cast Series Regulars Recurring Cast Other Cast Category:JAG Episodes Category:JAG Season Premiere Episodes Category:JAG Season 1 Episodes Category:JAG Episodes written by Donald P. Bellisario Category:JAG Episodes directed by Donald P. Bellisario Category:JAG Episodes where a new character is introduced for the first time Category:JAG Episodes where the main criminal is arrested Category:JAG Episodes featuring Theodore Lindsey Category:JAG Episodes featuring Thomas Boone Category:JAG Episodes featuring Chuck DePalma Category:JAG Episodes featuring Ross